


Cocktail

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Champagne, F/M, Kinky, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: Mads meets Molly on a party...





	Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, naughty, little perverted story... 
> 
> English is not my first language, I have no beta reader, so excuse my mistakes.  
> And comments are very welcome. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading it!

This party is boring. Carla, my best friend has disappeared. Half hour ago she said she would get another glass of champagne for me. But no champagne and no Carla since then. She left the party without saying anything to me and left me here among these snob monkeys. It would be best if she didn't meet me for a while because I'm really angry at her right now. I should go home, I think to myself, but there is something I can't get away from. Or _there is someone_ is more accurate: that semigod in the further corner. I noticed him when I entered the villa one hour ago.

The guy is tall, he's absolutely out of the crowd. Elegant, perhaps too elegantly dressed up for this loose party, but I don't mind it. His suit is black, jus as his shirt, his tie and his shoes. There is a sharp contrast between this blackness and the color of his graying hair and beard, but somehow this contrast makes him so attractive. His eyes are brown, his full lips are kissable-red, his veiny hands and long fingers are very manly. I would never let a single bearded man into my bed and between my thighs but with him I would immediately make an exception.

I get a champagne for myself if Carla was so nice and did not bring me, then I withdraw into one of the armchairs by the fireplace, and I'm watching _Mr.Icannottakemyeyesoffofyou_ from here. I cannot decide whether he is alone or not. There is a woman in his company but based on his body language I guess that she can be only a simple acquaintance. Or at least I really hope so.

Because the guy is so hot and I need him. Probably I sound like a cheap whore, but that's not the case at all. In fact, I'm only a loud-mouth girl, and I never take action. Because I'm a shy bunny, it's a pity to beautify the things. Unfortunately, I don't have enough self-confidence, however many people are firmly claiming that I'm not ugly I rarely feel pretty. Probably this is the main reason for I haven't seduced anyone in my last thirty-three years. Each time I started with a lover I was seduced by them, of course because I let them seduce me. Although tonight is one of those rare exceptions, I wear a pair of burgundy red killer heels and a skinny, high neck and sleeveless designed navy blue lace mini dress, and with some alcholol in my blood I feel fairly pretty.

I'm sitting and watching _Mr.Icannottakemyeyesoffofyou_ , he is drinking his champagne, and I ask myself why the hell there is noone here who could introduce me to him. Carla yesterday afternoon called me to invite me to this party. The common point between her and the party is the interior designer of the villa, he knows the villa's owner who has organized the party and knows Carla whom he owed with a favor. Thanks to them I am here now and swig the free champagne. Which is, in addition, very delicious. If I keep drinking I'll be drunken soon. I think I should keep my soberity, or I won't leave this place on my own legs.

Great. I don't pay attention to him for a moment and _Mr.Icannottakemyeyesoffofyou_ is not where he was. Where did he go? Where is he now? I look nervously around in the room, but he is definitely not in here. Damn it.

Damn it. Damn it.

I stand up from the armchair and feel that my sense of balance is not accurate anymore. I'm already tipsy. But who cares? I take a deep breath. Okay. I go to find the guy and to get another glass of champagne. This living room is bigger than my whole apartment. And the kitchen too. Don't even talk about the study and the conservatory.

But he is nowhere. One and only hope remains and that is the terrace outside. Some fresh air will be fine for me. I change my empty glass to a full one and I walk to the sliding door. I pull it and the cool, salty smelling wind immediately slaps me in the face. I shiver but I step out to the terrace overlooking the sea and close the door behind me. There is noone here, except me, I sigh disappointedly, and I go to the railing, but then I see a figure at the far end of the terrace. All the torches have been blown out by the wind, the moon is hidden behind the clouds, and the lights of the party are barely filtered out of the house, but still, I'm sure he is that figure.

On his forearms he leans against the railing, with a glass of champagne in his hand he is staring into the darkness and smoking while the wind is angrily tousling his hair. It is cold here. I should not have left my jacket inside, but now I can't go back. I sip into the bubbles and slowly walk toward him. The heels of my shoes are knocking on the ceramic floor tiles.

I don't want to go too close, I stop about a meter away from him, and I lean on the railing just like he does. And I'm staring into the dark just like he does. From the corner of my eye, I see him turning his head to me. My heart skips a beat.  
\- Hello... - he greets me and blows the smoke out.  
His voice is scratchy, but caressing like a sip of golden brandy.  
\- Hello... - I answer while I'm trying not to fall off the terrace, and I really hope that the voice I've made wasn't a meow.  
\- Do you want one? - he shows me his cigarette.  
For a moment, I do not understand the question, and then I find out that he probably thinks I come here to smoke.  
\- No thanks. I just wanted to breathe fresh air, I think I've been drinking too much, my friend I came with was gone and I don't know anybody here.  
I'm nattering. Wonderful. I'm getting drunk. I just don't add that you can easily get me baby if you want, but only because my good manners are still working on. I'm about one and a half glasses of champagne away from losing all my inhibitions.  
\- I'm Mads - he says, holding the cigar and the glass in one hand, and offers the other to me.  
\- Molly... - I shake his hand which is big and warmly embraces my cold hand.  
\- Nice to meet you, Molly. Now you know somebody here.  
\- Thanks... - I smile at him in confusion, hoping it's dark enough to hide my nasty thoughts.  
\- Are you cold? - he asks, and not waiting for my answer he is already out of his jacket.  
He comes closer to me and puts it on my shoulders, then he leans back on the trailing by my side, his shoulder touches mine.

I'm in heaven. His jacket is too big for me and wraps me like a blanket. It's warm and it smells so good: smoke, perfume and his own scent together in a very exciting mix.  
\- Thank you... - I stammer and I sip my champagne to smother my embarrassment.  
\- What do you do? - he asks me and stumps his cigarette on the rail just to light a next one.  
\- I teach sociology at AAU - I answer.  
My work is the only one topic I can easily talk about with anyone.  
\- Thanks God... - he sighs in relief. - If I had to listen another twaddle about fashion trends of home furnishing, or shoe and bag fashion, I swear I would stab myself in the balls.  
I start to laugh at his words, and I realize I like this guy more and more with every minute.  
\- You couldn't chat about furnishings with me even if you wanted to - I reassure him. - You should see my apartment, it looks like a flea market. From the beginning of the millennium every style is represented, even those I don't know by their names.  
Now he bursts out laughing and my knees start to shake from his brandy voice.  
\- How can you already teach at the AAU at your age? - he asks me, but I cannot answer because his phone rings in his pocket.

_Simply the best._

I mean his ringtone. An appropriate choice, clear proof of self-confidence. Of course, I secretly hope that not his wife or a girlfriend calls him. Mads apologizes, then walks away from me and finally goes back to the house leaving me alone on the terrace. I blow the air out of my lungs in my disappointment, then I press my nose into the jacket and inhale its sexy scent. And I realize that he has left his jacket at me. I have to give it back to him and this idea makes me smile again.

I drink my champagne and I go back to the house. I close the door and take his jacket off. I lay it over my forearm and search for him in the crowd. This time I find him easily. He sits in the same armchair in which I was sitting earlier and he is talking to another man. Fortunately, I don't see that red-haired woman around him. I move in his direction, I put my empty glass down on one of the trays as I try to find my way between the dancing and drinking people.

I step in front of his chair and wait until he looks up at me.  
\- Hello Molly! - he says with a board smile.  
\- You left this at me - I hand the jacket to him. - Thank you very much for not leaving me to freeze.  
\- You are very welcome - he says, and as he takes his jacket from me his fingers touch my fingers.  
From his touch a lightning-like tingling runs through my spine and settles between my thighs. I cannot think about anything else but him. I need him. Now.  
He has turned back to her conversation partner, but I'm still standing before him. The other guy looks at me first, then he follows his gaze.  
\- Yeah? - his brown eyes are curious.  
\- Can you help me? - I ask him.  
\- Of course - he answers, but I can see that he is looking for further explanations.  
\- Can you come up with me for a bit? - I give my hand to him.  
\- I'm coming back in a min... - he says to the man sitting next to him.  
Then he stands up from the armchair and holds my hand.  
\- Bring your champagne! - I ask him firmly, and he brings it without a question.  
I'm go somewhere upstairs, but I don't know exactly where. On the way up, I pray for a free room, for a bath, a wardrobe or a laundry room, anything that is not locked and where I can lock up with him for a few minutes.

I turn on the left at the top of the stairs.  
\- Where are we going? - he asks, audible with a drop of worry in his voice, but he lets me lead him further.  
\- I do not know... - I admit sincerely, then I hit-or-miss open the door before the last on the right.  
It's dark. I tap on the wall for the switch. I turn the lights on and find out I've found one of the bathrooms. I'm surprised that this bath is huge, about three times bigger than mine, and then I pull _Mr.Icannottakemyeyesoffofyou_ in. I close the door and lock it behind us.  
\- What are we doing here? - he asks with widened eyes, and in response I push my body to his, hug his neck and start to kiss him.  
He moans, though I do not know he does it in his surprise, or maybe he just tries to protest. He draws all the way back to the door. His mouth is soft, bitter from the cigarettes and champagne, and his taste has had enoug for me to realize I want much more from him.

I keep kissing his lips, I'm waiting for him to let my tongue into his mouth. His muscles has been so tight against my body, his chest has been pressed hard on my breasts, but now I feel the tension softens and he finally moves. He raises his free hand and hides his fingers into my hair. Then he suddenly grasps my locks and pulls my head away from his. He looks at me severely.  
\- How did you think that? - he asks me, his voice is deep and very strict.  
I blush from the effect of this sound has on me and I cannot speak. I'm afraid of his rejection, but I really should have counted on it. Because I'm everything but seductive, only the four glasses of champagne has convinced me I'm able to play this role.  
\- I want you - I finally admit. - Very much - I add quietly in shame and I release his neck.  
He looks at me, still holding me by my hair. His eyes are learning my face, his gaze is too much for me, I want to turn my head but he doesn't let me.  
\- You get five minutes... - he says and pushes his mouth eagerly on my lips.  
And I suddenly feel the rainbow palette of my emotions concentrated into one moment: relief, humiliation, pride, confidence, excitement and endless desire, and I involuntarily groan between his lips as his tongue finds mine.

I have five minutes. That means I don't have time for passionate, long kisses. I place my hands on his board chest and push myself away from him. I slowly kneel down in front of him escorted by his excited, wondering look, and with my trembling fingers I start to open his pants. First of all, his belt, then the five buttons on his crotch, one after the other, and I'm pleased to see that there is definitely something behind his underpants' soft, black cotton.  
\- Four minutes twenty seconds... - the brandy voice sounds over my head.  
I look up and I forget my gaze at him. He is standing in front of the white door in his black suit like an angel who lost his halo somewhere in the heaven. I lose precious seconds with staring at him and his laugh warns me.  
\- Three minutes forty seconds...  
I shake my head, not like I can get rid of my own thoughts, and I turn my attention back to his pants again. I don't have time to be careful, so I grab the pants and the underpants on his waist and with a single, definite movement I pull them down and free his erection.

I helplessly moan from the sight in front of me. His manhood is pretty. Not big, not small, but I would not even say it's average. Shapely and elegant. And it smells good, fresh shower gel. Without thinking I stick my tongue out to lick his erection's whole length. Mads inhales sharply over my head.  
\- Three minutes ... - he sighs, closes his eyes and leans his head back to the door.  
Three minutes will be enough, I think to myself, and slowly slide his hardness between my lips.

I kiss, lick and suck it, as if it were a very delicious ice cream. With my free hand I gently caress his balls and the inner sides of his thighs, and he doesn't supress his excited groans from me.  
\- Two minutes... - he sighs quietly.  
Two minutes and I wish this two minutes would never end. I'm already wet and I'd love to touch myself, but I want to shove him back to the heaven to find his lost halo. I let him deep into my mouth, then I slide it out. I keep repeating it, softly move his erection in and out between my lips and I feel on my tounge how much he enjoys it.  
\- One minute... - he whispers, and lifts his free hand on my head.  
He hides his fingers into my hair and greedily starts to use my mouth. I let him control the rythm. After few seconds tiny quivers run through his muscles under my fingertips, so I know he is close to his orgasm. It's time for me to achieve my little dirty fantasy that came to my mind when I first saw him tonight with the glass in his hand.

I take the glass from him and I release him from my mouth. He groans disappointedly, but I know his frustration won't last too long, because I immediately embrace his erection into my palm and go on from where I stopped.

I'm sure he's looking at me now, I can hear it from his breath and sighs. He must see the glass in my hand, he must see my other hand as it glides up and down on his manhood, and by now he has to know what I'm going to do.  
\- What are you doing? - he asks as he couldn't believe his own eyes, and I hear admiration mixed with indignation from his voice.  
But he waits for my answer in vain.

I feel like I'm a medieval alchemist, or a real poison maker who tries to create the magic potion of eternal love from very special and very secretive ingredients.

His hand is still on my head, his fingers are getting more and more firmer in my hair, then he moans my name lengthy and all his muscles are tense under my touches as the orgasm rushes through his body. The white, thick strips of his seed spout into the glass of champagne, precisely as I planned. I'm amazed. I'm staring at it as the last drop runs down on the glass' wall and his semen is gathered at the bottom of the champagne.

I take him into my mouth for a last time, then I hold his hand and when he lets my hair I stand up in front of him. My knees are trembling while I'm waiting for him to open his eyes again and look at me.

I want to impress him and I want to taste the magic potion what I've made for myself from him.

He finally opens his eyes and looks at me. His features are relaxed, he could not deny that he just got a quick blow job, but I see he is still curious. I hold his gaze and raise the glass to my lips.

I swallow the two big sips of the orgasmic cocktail. It tastes grape and it's bitter, just like his kiss tonight. Then I lower the glass and look at him with a challenging smile.

I'm waiting for his reaction.

And he finally smiles back at me. His eyes are mischievously shining.  
\- You are a witch... A beautiful witch... - he says quietly and raises his hand to my nape to draw me closer.  
He eagerly pushes his lips to my lips, his tongue curiously lurks between my lips and he kisses me passionately.

His cock is visibly ready for more, but if he really wants me, he'll know where he can find me. I step from him, taking advantage of his surprise I turn the key in the lock and open the door. I slip out of the bathroom and by time he pulls up his pants and removes the 'just sucked' expression from his face I'm sitting in a taxi and going home...


End file.
